Jump city high
by robstarshipper
Summary: the teen titans are in highschool , don't have powers just normal life
1. Chapter 1

JUMP CITY HIGH

Chapter 1

Another year at jump city high. I thought to myself, Starfire get up I heard my mother say but drifted back into my silent but soothing dream

"Get up loser"! scrame my older sister blackfire "okay" I said as I rolled my eyes, she acts like she driving me to school I mean I have my own car. So I get in my bathroom, shower , brush my teeth and get into my outfit im wearing my blue off the shoulder shirt that had a star on the front and put on some pink skinny jeans and my blue wedges . I grab my bag and get into white KIA soul. Im not so happy going back for my sophomore year at jump city high , but im a little happy because I get to see my boyfriend robin and all my friends. I pull up into the parking lot right next to robin's motorcycle. "Hey star" robin said getting off his motorcycle , "Hey Robin" I said as he gave me a long kiss and hug . "so you really missed me" I said "yep we didn't see each other all summer either I was grounded or you were" said robin "your right , and I really missed you" I said as we both grabbed hands . In the hallway we see Cy and Bee the two matchmakers of the group , I gave them both a hug. Then our friends Rae and Beast boy joined us holding hands. Rae and bb were like the ying and yang couple of the group, they were different from each other but that what makes them a perfect couple . I had more friends but these were my best friends. We were one of popular groups in jump city high We all had the same classes just like last year I love to hang out with my best friends in my class especially on the first day, that's usually when we have our free time in class. "so rob you taking star out tonight" said cy "yep" said robin "where are we going" I asked robin "it's a surprise" said robin. I hated surprises, but if it was one of robin's surprises I could wait. "Well people on Saturday me and cy were thinking that we could all go to the mall" said bee okay we all said . "Robbie poo" said the ugliest girl in school Kitten "kitten what do you want now?" asked robin sounding very annoyed, I was getting annoyed as well . "I thought I just say hi to my Robbie poo" said Kitten" look Kitten ,go away" said robin annoyed "No not until you say you love me" said Kitten both me and robin were getting more annoyed . "Kitten you have 2 seconds to step away from us" I said before I could count she was gone, I guess she is still scared of me from when I kicked her butt last year. "thanks star" said robin as he kissed me on the cheek . "that girl is crazy" said bb "I know she knows you will kick her butt star" said raven

"does that girl want her butt kicked again" said bee " well if she keeps coming over here she will" I said as we all busted out laughing. It was lunch ,

And kid flash , jinx, speedy and argent came over to the lunch table and sat down . "Hey mates" said Argent "hey guys" said Speedy , "hey love birds" teased cy

Both blushed and scooted over a little, "your faces are the color of star's hair" teased bee . we all knew speed and argent liked each other and kf and jinx liked each other too, anyone could see it but them at least. "so we were thinking mall Saturday" said bee sure said argent , jinx, kf and speed. "booyah" said cy .

"so I heard about kitten and your confrontation star" said jinx "yep she was being the annoying person she always is" I said feeding robin a French fry ,

"All man that's not news" said kf we all started to laugh. Our next class was history from old man madmod that's what we all called him all he taught us about was about his lame history no free time just old man mad mod teaching. "im happy to be out of his class" said robin as we all walked out of the class bored . so the rest of the classes went quick and were better than mods class. It was time to leave. "Robin what do I need to wear for our date " I asked because I didn't know if we were going some where fancy or not "casual" said robin as he kissed me "what time?" I said "just be ready in 20" said robin mysteriously I loved when he acted mysterious , so I got in my car and started to drive home my favorite song came on He said she said by Ashley Tisdale

I decided to start singing , I get out of my car and go in the house , "hey mom" I said "why you in a hurry" said my mom "I have a date with robin duh" said starfire . "how is Robin anyway" asked my mom , "you will see him in like 10 minutes you can ask him yourself mom" I said trying to go change before robin got there .Once I got in my room I showered and put on my blue skinny jeans and my purple crop top over a pink tank top and my pink and purple wedges and I grabbed my white sunglasses. When I came down the stairs the doorbell rang , just in time I thought as I walked over to the door and gave him a peck on the cheek "come in I'll be ready in 3 minutes I swear" I said "hi , how are you" asked robin "Im fine robin, how are you?" my mom asked "im good" said robin "im ready robin , and under 3 minutes" I said my mom waved at me and robin as we walked out of the door. I saw a Mercedes Benz ,

"robin is that Bruce's car" I asked "yep" said robin as he opened the door for me . We pulled up to his house , as I walked in I saw robin's butler at the door.

"hi Alfred" I said "hello starfire" said Alfred , I didn't allow him to call me miss it made me feel old . "hey starfire " said Bruce "hi Mr. Wayne" I said

"for the last time starfire you can call me Bruce" said Bruce "alright" said starfire "so Bruce were going to the movie room" said robin "alright" said Bruce

"what movie ?" I asked robin "Chucky" said robin smiling "you just want me to sit on your lap again" I said rolling my eyes " that was the plan" said robin

I roll my eyes and start to giggle I sit on his lap through the movie. After the movie we went and had dinner with Bruce and then he took me home.

"Goodnight robin love you " I said "night love you two" said robin as he kissed me. As I walked in the door my mom and dad were arguing again , normal. Ryan was playing video games , again normal . the last thing was for blackfire to start teasing me, 5,4,3,2,1 . "were you hanging with your loser boyfriend" said blackfire

"yes and robin is not a loser , Kevin is" I said talking about my older sisters boyfriend I left her standing there, normal.

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

JUMP CITY HIGH

Chapter 2

I woke up really early that Saturday morning, I was trying to get ready for the mall today and plus I was going to meet robin at his house this morning. So I got in the shower and put on my purple tank top , pink skinny jeans with rips in them , and my favorite pair of pink converse . I went downstairs and put some toast in the toaster and scrambled some eggs, after I ate I had left the house. I pulled up in front of robin's house, and walked in. "Good morning Alfred" I said

"good morning starfire" said Alfred "where's Robin" I asked "Im right here" said robin walking behind me and gave me a kiss. Robin had on red tshirt, black skinny jeans, and some red converse, "you ready to go" I asked him "yep" said robin as we both walked to my car . "so robin" I said when I started pulling off

"yah star" said robin " we have to get Argent and speed together and also jinx and kf" I insisted "today"? he asked "it doesn't have to be today but just in general" I said "I think we should " said robin as I pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "Hey ya'll" said cy "hey" said bee "hey guys" we both said "hi guys" said Rae and bb , hey we all said "so where to first" asked robin " Forever 21" said all of us girls the boys slightly cringed . "sports store" said all the boys

"the stores are right next to each other" said Rae before anything got ugly , so all of us girls went in forever 21 and the boys went into the sport store. I found the cutest crop tops and some cute new jeans . Rae didn't find a lot , she did find a dark blue crop top , it was cute . when the boys came out of the store we all went to hot topic. I mostly got hello kitty , adventure time and Disney t-shirts ,robin got mostly adventure time stuff, Cyborg got a portal 2 shirt, beast boy got kingdom heart shirt ,Rae got a shirt that said im not anti social I just don't like you and bee got a one direction t-shirt. After that we went to aeropostale, and then Hollister . Then it was time to meet Jinx and kf and argent and speedy at panda express for lunch. After we went shopping , we all went home. "hey mom what's wrong" I said she had tears in her eyes, "your father left and is not coming back" said my mom "what?" I said I was about to cry "Ryan doesn't know" said my mom

"do you want me to talk to him " I asked hugging my mother "both you and Blackfire" said my mother "okay" I said . I walked into my older sister blackfire's room ,she had the covers pulled over her. "Blackfire" I said "what?" said blackfire with her eyes puffy, "are you crying about dad" I said "yes and there's another reason to" she said . "what's the other reason " I asked while hugging my sister "well Kevin dumped me" said blackfire getting tears all over my shirt

"Well don't cry, Kevin was a jerk anyway" I said "thanks star" she said "mom wants us to tell Ryan together" I said "Well we both need to stop crying first" she said , I know blackfire and I can be enemies but we still loved each other. Both of us reapplied our makeup and went to the game room.

"Ry" we both said "what do you two want im playing Mario bros" said Ryan "look turn off the game" said blackfire "no" said Ryan "do you want me to unplug the game" I asked "I'll pause it" said Ryan "well Ryan you know how mom and dad are always fighting" said blackfire "well dad left us" I said Ryan ran over to the both of us crying which made us start to cry too, to see him like that. I went to my room and laid in my bed , then I got a call from robin "hey robin" I said in a not so cheerful tone "what's wrong with my star?" said robin "well my dad left us" I said robin knew about my parents fighting "star im so sorry" said robin

"don't be robin my dad was probably going to leave anyway" I said "Im coming over " said robin "okay" I said . At least I would have a shoulder to cry on , robin rung and the doorbell . I ran to the door and kissed him and then hugged him . we went to my room to talk . "star lets get your mind off of this" said robin turning on my favorite movie twilight. We watched and then it was time for dinner , robin stayed for dinner and left. It was Monday , back to school another week , I got up and showered and put on my purple shirt and my pink leggings and some wedges. I got in my car and drove to school . "hey robin" I said back to a happier tone not my happiest "hey star" said robin giving a long kiss like every morning , we walked into school . all my friends had telling me that they had my back about the whole dad leaving thing , I felt much better. Knowing that my friends had my back on the subject I went back to my normal tone.

R &R


	3. Chapter 3

JUMP CITY HIGH

Chapter 3

It's Tuesday, I hate Tuesdays because we have history. I showered and put on my blue halter top , blue skinny jeans and my blue wedges , I grab a pop tart and drive to school . "Hey star" said robin as he picked me up "hi robin" I said as he put me down and kissed me, then we walked into to the hall to meet up with

Cy, Bee, BB, and Rae. "hey you two" said all of them "hey you guys" we both said "Lets just get old man mad mod's class over with" said bee , as we all walked into his class . When we sat down, here comes kitten again. "what does she want" said robin "I guess were going to find out" I said "hey Robbie poo" said kitten "what kitten" said robin "I just want to see my Robbie poo" said kitten "look kitten im not your Robbie Poo" said robin getting annoyed "5" I said and she scrammed. We all laughed at her, "I didn't know people can run in 6 inch heels" said bee "well when she breaks a heel she will stop" said Rae we all just laughed.

The next class was art , "what are you painting" I asked robin "something for you" said robin then he showed me he had painted my favorite flower a rose it was beautiful it was purple my favorite color . Robin could paint so well. Our next class was gym; lets us have free time for the for the most part. Lunch time "so you guys wanna go to the teen club " asked bee "sure" we all said, teen club was a club just for teens , you get to dance play games and hang out.

"Tonight" I asked "yep" said bee "Teen club here we come" said bb we all start to laugh. I go home after school and get changed into my purple romper with some purple high heels, not as high as kitten's just 4 inches. I walk out of the door and get into my car and go to teen club. When I get there I see robin waiting by the door , "hey star" said robin "hey rob" I said "you ready to go ?" asked robin "yep" I said . we both walk to a table where are friends were . "Hey you guys" I said "hey star" "where are the soon to be couples" I asked "their on their way" said raven "you guys we have to get one of them together tonight" said bee

"we need to" I said as me and robin took a seat "I have a idea" said Rae "imagine that the quiet one of group has a evil side" I said "I have a evil side" said raven

"hey mates" said argent "hey people" said speed they both sat down next to each other soon after them kf and jinx came. "Robin wanna dance" I asked

"yep" said robin as we both went to go dance , "wanna dance Rae" asked bb "usually I would say no but ok" said Rae as they both joined us in dancing ,

"cy lets go" said bee "okay" said cy . Ravens plan was working, "um… Jinx….wanna … dance" asked kf "sure" said jinx blushing , as they both got on the dance floor the song evacuate the dance floor , "I love this song" said jinx "I love you " said kf you idiot thought kf , "you do" asked jinx "yes" said kf "I love you too" said jinx "so you wanna to have our first date tomorrow " said kf "well I can consider this our first date" said jinx "ok" said kf. All of us high-fived each other.

"my plan worked" said raven while dancing with bb "yep our little kf and jinx are together " I said while dancing with robin "now its argent and speed" said robin .

We all looked at argent and speed as the song good girls go bad came on. "maybe at the dance on Friday" said bee as we all continued to dance.

After we finished dancing we all noticed it was around curfew, so we all ran to our cars so we could all get home on time. "young lady you were almost late" said my mother "sorry mom" I said "did you have fun" said my mom laughing at how she sounded just like my dad "yep and you know kf and jinx " I asked

"yes" said my mother "we got them together finally" I said "finally" she said sounding just like the rest of us. As I walked upstairs I went in blackfire's room

Our relationship had gotten better since dad left. "hey blackfire" I said "hey star what's up" said blackfire "Kf and jinx are together" I said " Its about time" said blackfire "well goodnight" I said "goodnight" said blackfire . I got a text from robin ( goodnight) I text him back ( goodnight). I go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

JUMP CITY HIGH

Chapter 4

Wednesday, I hope robin will ask me to the dance today so I have 2 days to pick out my dress. I put on my blue and purple hello kitty t-shirt that I got from hot topic and my sky blue purple jeans and my purple converse . I get in my car and drive to school, "hey star" said robin 'hi rob" I said giving him a kiss he had on his adventure time t-shirt , we walked to the hallway and to where our friends were. Then we all went to science , and then reading . Lunch

"maybe at the dance we can get those two together " said Robin "speaking of the dance" I said glaring at him "that's right" said robin then pulled me to one of the corners of the lunch room. "starfire will you go to the dance with me on Friday" asked robin holding my hands "yes" I thought you would never ask I said sarcastically . After school was over all of us girls went shopping for dresses for Friday's school dance, "so argent has speed asked you yet" said jinx "no mate speed probably thinks of me as nothing more than a mate" said argent looking sad "your crazy arg he is head over heels for you" I said "really mate?" asked arg "yeah you haven't noticed" said jinx "jinx you can't talk you didn't know kf was crazy for you until last night" said Rae "your right I didn't know that my flash loved me until yesterday" said jinx

"flash?" said bee kf didn't let anyone call him flash ever. "Im his girl now he lets me call him that " said jinx. jinx picked a pink v knit dress, I picked out a purple pyt dress, Rae picked out a black ottoman dress, bee found a yellow and black striped bodycon dress and arg found a red panel dress. They were all pretty .

Then we went to go eat , "so since there's no school tomorrow I figured we could get our hair done" I insisted "okay" said the rest of girls

"we also don't have to be at school until 5:00 on Friday so we can get our makeup done Friday" said bee "alright" we all said . " are you girls sure?" said arg

"about what?" we all said "well speed liking me " said arg "relax arg he loves you" I said "so now we get our nails done" said jinx .

So we went to the nail salon, I got hot pink nail polish and my toes the same because I was wearing open toed heels , Jinx got rose pink on both her nails and toenails, bee got yellow on her nails and black on her toes, Rae got black on both her nails and toes and argent got red nail polish on her toes and nails.

The boys

Robin and the other boys got suits black ,and ties. "speed going to ask argent" asked robin "what if she doesn't like me?" said speed "dude Rae told me Argent loves you" said bb "really" said speed "yeah jinx told me" said kf "I hope she bought a dress because im definitely asking her " said speed . the guys were done shopping and were going to meet the girls at star bucks to grab some coffee.

This chapter was like so short there is like way more chapters coming up .

Next chapter is the dance and also find out if argent agreed to go with speedy to the school dance.


	5. Chapter 5

JUMP CITY HIGH

Chapter 5

Thursday today gives me and the girls time to get ready for tomorrow. The dance , I can't wait . "honey your breakfast will get cold come on" said my mom

"Coming" I said when I sat at the kitchen table my phone rings, its robin. "mom can take this?" I asked my mom hates when blackfire and I take phone calls at the table, "sure" said my mother I walk from the table, hi robin , hey star what color is your dress? ,purple , good, why, it's a surprise , okay, I got to go love you, love you too bye. I hung up the phone, not a surprise again im anxious to know what it is. I sit down and eat pancakes and eggs. "mom is it okay me and the girls have a sleepover" I asked yes said my mom "thanks" I said as I kissed her cheek and started calling the girls. I got into my car and met the girls at the mall to get our hair done. "hey girls" I said "hey" said the girls "so star were having a sleepover over your house" said bee "yeah " I said "mate what about your sister" asked argent

"well she can come in if she wants" I said the girls looked suspious , "don't you hate blackfire" asked raven "well I did ever since dad left our relationship is better" I said "well I hope it's like that tonight" said jinx "she might be at her friends house tonight" I said " lets change the subject arg and speedy" said jinx

"mates he asked me last night" said argent all of us started to shriek and jump up and down "finally" said jinx

"jinx you cant say finally mate you and kf have had crushes on each other since last year" said arg "your right" said jinx "were all happy for you" we all said

"thanks mates" . we got our hair done , my hairstyle was a Taylor swift straight hairstyle , argent had her hair curled up like Jessica Simpson's hair, raven had got her hair in selena Gomez waves, bee got a Christina millan hairstyle and jinx got Taylor swifts curly hairstyle. After the hair salon trip we all to forever 21 to get some accessories for our dress, we all got headbands, bracelets, necklaces , and other things. Then we all went to my house, and set up sleeping bags in my room .  
"so bee what time is our make up appointment tomorrow" I asked " 4:00 pm" said bee " you guys wanna see my shoes" I asked we always made sure everything looked okay "why don't we all do a shoe check" insisted bee "okay after the count of 3 we show our shoes" said jinx 1,2,3 all of our shoes were gorgeous.

My platform heels were purple, opened toed ,jinx had pink strappy platform pumps, bee had yellow pumps that were opened toed, raven had black that were opened toed as well and argent had red strappy heels. "ok shoe check is over with" I said "now what" said bee " we can watch twilight " I said., "are you stupid Bella choose Jacob" I said "no choose Edward" said Rae "no Jacob" said bee "Edward" said arg "no Jacob" said jinx all of us had a argument over who Bella should have picked we all broke into laughter after a while . "sorry Ry" I said as he looked mad standing at the door "look im not that mad it's girls in pajamas" said Ry .I pushed him out and closed the door , "how do you live with a mean big sister and a annoying little brother" asked bee "well their not that bad" I said

"well at least you don't have a brat of a little sister" said raven "jasmine is a brat" I asked " yes " said raven "well you don't have 2 little sisters mates" said arg

"no but I have 2 little brothers" said bee "you guys don't have older brother and sister" said jinx . it was time for dinner we had spaghetti . after a while we went to sleep.

**Sorry so short **

**Next chapter is the dance**


	6. Chapter 6

JUMP CITY HIGH

Chapter 6

Me and the girls got up at At 2:00 so we could go to our spa trip that bee planned. We all jumped in our cars and drove to the spa , we all got a facial done it was very relaxing . after we went to the spa it was around 3:30 , so we decided to go to the mall so we could our make up done . all of us got a smokey eye look and pink lip stick. It was already 4:00 when we got home so we soon got into our dresses and got our accessories on too. We looked like princeses, now we just waited for our princes to come and pick us up. I then heard the doorbell and opened the door , all the guys looked handsome especially robin. "hey you guys come in" I said while pecking robin on the lips . "you princesses ready" said the guys looking at the time 4:30 . "yep" we all said , "star remember the surprise" said robin

"yah what about it:" I asked as he covered my eyes "okay star open your eyes " said robin "robin" I said as I looked at the purple limo , "are the rest of us riding in that" asked the girls "nope just star and I" said robin the girls looked disappointed until they saw their limos. When we got the school we were right on time.

"you know star you look amazing" whispered robin "you don't look bad your self" I said as he kissed me on the cheek . The gymnasium looked awesome not the plain gross sweaty gym, its was neon lights everywhere dj booth and balloons. "wow I guess kitten really does get what she wants from daddy" said bee , was the principle also kittens daddy she always got everything she wanted . "of course she does her dad is principle Moth" said arg . we all sat down and started talking , but that same annoying girl came over with someone that was really familiar to me and robin. "hey robie poo" said kitten holding onto Xavier's arm like it bothered me or something , had she forgot I broke up with him. "kitten why are you bothering people again" asked Xavier "xypoo they don't mind" said kitten

"yes we do" all of us said "come on kitten" said Xavier dragging kitten away from the table. "why is someone that sain going out with the most insane person in the school" said bee , "it was something that happened between all four of us" said robin "who mate" said arg "me , robin, xaiver, and kitten" I said

Flashback

Me and robin were walking down the hall together just as friends to go to our next class , when I saw my boyfriend Xavier making out with kitten Moth.

"x what are you doing" I asked pissed off "star it's not what it looks like" said xaiver "it sure is what it looks like and don't call me star" I said

"babe what are you saying " he asked " lose my number" I said then smacked him and kitten . "star wait" said xaiver before he could say anything robin had started to fight him , "you have nothing to say you hurt the girl I love" said robin before I knew it principle moth came out and took us all to his office.

Basicly kitten got let off the hook and robin got suspended and me the same Xaiver got let off the hook too. As me and robin walked out of his office, I began to wonder the girl I love , the words couldn't get of my head. "robin" I said "yes" he said "do you really love me" I asked "well… yes" said robin "do you want me to be your girlfriend" I asked "yeah I do I always have since 8th grade" he said "I have always wanted you to be my boyfriend" I said "well im am now" said robin

End of flashback

"wow I didn't know you and xaiver dated star" said rae "well robin was the only one who knew" I said "well why don't we go dance" said robin

The song I want it that way came on , me and robin started to dance , "I love you star" said robin "I love you too robin" I said as we continued to slow dance, "star you didn't tell your best friends that you dated xaiver " said robin "nope just the guy I loved" I said smiling while we leaned to kiss. All of our friends looked like they were having fun ,the next song came on was we r who we r . we all had fun until around curfew we all rushed home .


End file.
